Seth Pendleton
|Voice = Unknown |title2 = Vehicles |other2 = Seth's Car Blue }} 'Seth Sawyer "Kojak" Pendleton is one of the main characters. He would later be the future wife of Gretchen, He's known to make kids laugh and is a nice kid, he would of course later have five kids, Appearances Seth and Phineas for his first major appearance, Seth however is introduced to Phineas and Ferb, when they are about to invent a odd looking contraption, Seth suggested that he would rather be obliged to take his first call for the ride aboard the monorail service, Seth and the Troop 46231 During Seth's first friendship with Phineas and Ferb, they later decided to create car's Phineas was a red car, and others began to make their own, but Seth made up a Blue colored one, Seth at one point wanted to know where Perry the Platypus was at, but he couldn't only at one point he spied at a nearby wall and looked at his every move, Perry however saw this but trusted that Seth wouldn't tell Phineas or Ferb this, and Seth made a promise to Perry which he would often go to stop Heinz Doofenshmirtz Perry's enemy, Seth really wanted to tell Phineas although he was lying to Perry, but he nearly broke to say to Phineas that he told them Perry was an secret agent animal working for Major Monogram but Phineas and Ferb thinks he's joking, but unlike the Flynn-Fletcher Family sister Candace Flynn does to try and bust the boys, Seth tried with Perry at first, however Phineas and Ferb only know he is joking because that they think it isn't true all of that I would say, however on a race track, Seth however became friends with the Fireside Girls only because they where nice to him, he told them funny jokes like ''"What happened to a bus with wooden wheels and a wooden engine" which he said to them "It wouldn't go" which made Gretchen Ginger M. Hirano and Adyson Sweetwater and the others laugh, including Phineas and his friends, then he told one that was offensive about Candace Flynn, as he saw her fall into a car when she saw Jeremy Johnson and he made a joke saying, "What do you call a pile of rusty red scrap iron" they knew it would make them laugh, "Candace Flynn" everyone laughed except for her and Jeremy who didn't and neither did Stacy Hirano or Coltrane or her friends, but Candace wanted to kill Seth at first, as he raced across the country and that, things would go wrong, Seth ended up crashing into a tree, and dented his front, he was picked up by his friend Gretchen, he talked to her on the way back, before Candace was about to bust her brothers, Linda Flynn-Fletcher came in to see the race track was gone, and Candace was busted for a week, Seth said to Phineas and Ferb it was the best day of his life, D-Day remake On a beautiful sunny day, Seth however began to help Phineas reenact World War II D-Day jumping from the sky, he, Phineas and Ferb, Irving, Buford and Baljeet, and Isabella and the Fireside Girls volunteered as the guests, among the Fireside Girls was the French ones Brigitte returned with her other two, however Brigitte and her two French Fireside girls, Josette and Collette where acting as French Fighters, while the other nine Fireside girls went on the airplane, other than both he was selected to carry a Browning Automatic Rifle or BAR as it was called and chosen to carry the rank of Private, well both he sat next to Gretchen on the airplane Douglas C-47 Skytrain, and both in American 101st Airborne Uniforms, Phineas was selected to lead the group, Captain, Ferb, as 1st Lieutenant, Isabella was also the chief, First Sergeant, Gretchen of course by sitting next to Seth she looked at him and fell for him, although Seth was pretending to sleep, Gretchen and her eyes turned to love harts, Irving asked her if she was ok, as she secretly told Irving that she loves Seth but cannot tell him or that he will know and will not like her if he vows to it, that really why Gretchen has a big huge crush on him is because she seen in her Seth-land that she and him together go out on a date which hasn't really happened yet, as Captain Phineas Flynn orders the group to hook onto the parachutes he demonstrates it with Ferb, and Isabella was first out of the door, also Seth did help behind her if she got stuck which she was afraid to jump when Seth gave a push out of the C-47 which made Seth begin to parachute to the ground, Unfortunately he landed in a river and Gretchen helped him out of the river, he and her both together talked telling her about his life, she also told him how to survive as well, but also Seth asked as of why she would help him, she told him that she want's to help him more often and often, that made Seth happy, of course Seth and Gretchen talked as they waited, she seemed to develop a relationship between him, but he didn't know this yet, until regrouping with both Phineas and Ferb, and others, they pretended to fake attack like such as shoot a target, but Police where alerted, and they came to see Phineas and Ferb asking them why are they young to carry guns, they told them practice exercise, however Candace was about to bust her brothers for this action, but she took a M1 Grand to show her parents, unknown to her that the police arrested her for carrying a gun in public, as they target practiced, Seth and Gretchen fought together alongside each-other and they did successfully complete their challenge, up until their evidence that Dr Doofenshmirtz and the incident the obvious happened the Military Training Course disappeared, but they did capture the base, after the training course, Gretchen with her M1928A1 Thompson Submachine Gun Caliber 45 and Seth with his M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle both brought it home, as Seth brought it home his great grandfather was surprised to see his BAR still in working order, and he gave it to him as a safe keeping, Category:Boys Category:Fanon characters Category:Character fanon Tiberius64's Story Series He is the Corporal of the USS Phineas (PF-01) and an enlisted NCO soldier under the command of 2nd Lieutenant Rodrigo however on the journey he became friends with Gretchen and The Fireside Girls who liked him, he also carried a modified M249SAW Light Machine Gun, Phineas and Ferb Star Wars Seth Pendleton along with his fellow friend Irving Du Bois both served in the Rebellion as Wilderness Fighters, under the command of Major Bren Derlin and his Marksman Corporal, Jobin, among their fellow companions of 4th squad, Roj, Jielu, Grond, and Sora, their fellow friends, both he and Irving where friends of Grond and Sora, they both together spoke to each other, and together even thought after Luke Skywalker was caught in the middle by a wampa, but Han Solo returned to the base, however though he didn't spend time talking to the Firestar girls, because under orders of Jobin had told them they had to do their duties by that time, but they did however go to the mess hall and they often would talk to each other, however thought they liked the hot coca or Hot Chocolate whenever it got cold at the Echo Base, however thought they where still wondering what would have happened to both Luke and Han, because Han went outside to go search for Skywalker that night, Seth and the team wouldn't go in the cold as orders where by Derlin because they was issues it was too risky in the cold, however he and Irving together which shared a room with Grond and Sora, their best friends and they even had company with an R2-Series astromech droid's named R2-D6 and R2-Q8 and R3-D3 lived in the same room that Seth lived in at Echo Base, however most of all Seth's droid was R2-D6 after it was given to him in his care, while R2-Q8 was given to Irving and R3-D3 which was given as an spare droid wasn't told who the owner of the pervious droid was owned by, but it was revealed it had no owner so it was brought as a spare and it was friendly even with Seth and his friends, The next morning while he was walking awaiting his orders to his post he met up with Zev Senesca, Kit Valent, Wedge Antilles, Wes Janson, and Dak Ralter, who which Seth and Irving asked Zev where he was going, that he told them he was going to rescue Luke and Han who went missing and he did get a chance to know Senesca, Valent, Antilles, Janson, and Ralter, as well, afterwards they did comeback with both Luke and Han as well, however they where later assigned to do more of their jobs including which was shifting supplies around the base, however though it may not have taken time that an Imperial Probe Droid was likely spying on the base and also after the revealing of the location of Echo Base, Darth Vader and his Death Squadron would likely arrive soon to eliminate the remaining rebels including Skywalker as well, as the Galactic Empire and Darth Vader's forces arrived even 9 AT-AT or as known as All Terrain Armored Transport walkers, led by Major General Maximilian Veers, and a squad of 501st Legion snowtroopers began to attack soon, but Corporal Jobin took both Pendleton, Bois, Roj, Jielu, Grond, and Sora, to attack at Echo Station 5-7 incase of any offensive, while many of the Rebels began to evacuate transports into space, At Echo Station 5-7 both Seth, Irving, and Jobin's squad began to await the Imperial assault, then as the battle began of course, Seth thought in the trenches, One of Jobin's men spotted a group of snowtroopers and an AT-ST advancing on the Rebellion's Planetary ion cannon. as Jobin ordered half the squad to stay in the trenches with Jielu, Jobin took Seth, Irving, Roj, Grond, and Sora to retake Ion Control, After attempting to reach Ion Control, Jobin tells two of his men, Grond and Sora and Irving to flank the AT-ST while, he, Jobin, and Roj rush it head on. They both successfully destroyed the walker and moved on to the ion cannon, as the team rushed to retake it, snowtroopers inside the now-captured emplacement listened to Rebel requests for ion support, both the Rebels burst in, which costs the lives of Grond, and an unnamed anonymous Rebel in the process. as Jobin began to fire the cannon, his men set to self-destruct. the five remaining troops retreat to Hangar Bay Seven, but only to find Darth Vader and his troops. Jobin and the rest of the squad manage to retreat but in the process Jobin is shot and he managed to give a recorded message to Roj, as Roj wished to take Jobin with him, but he told them to escape throwing him a letter he had written to his mother. Roj and Sora managed to split into two groups, Roj and Sora both would split to Hanger Bay Seven, while Seth and Irving managed to escape on the run to escape to where Phineas and Ferb and the rest of the team where to be the last ones to leave Echo Base alive, however before they could leave he managed to get both his astromech droids, R2-D6, Wedge Antilles droid, R2-Q8 and R3-D3 to come with them, however though they did manage to make it to the last ship the Centennial Chihuahua which their pilot was Isabella, he and Irving and the three droids managed to make a run towards the ship holding off many snowtroopers, however he saw Firestar Gretchen in trouble and he saved her life by getting her out of the way and shooting down the snowtrooper that was about to use a cannon on her, Holly managed to get her to safety and also Seth and Irving and the three droids got onboard, but to the Firestar girls where pleased although Isabella asked why would both Seth and Irving board that it wasn't supposed to but she didn't care if they boarded so she would let them stay with her, but the Firestar girls made them feel welcome even their droids that they where so kind, as the Chihuahua managed to escape Hoth, they of course did escape into space but unfortunately they missed the fleet and they where both alone, But problems emerged on escape not only did most of the ships go into hyperspace but news over the intercom revealed that when Isabella heard the so called Bright Hope the last transport to lave Hoth, and Toryn Farr was the last Echo Base's chief controller to evacuate the command centre was one of many who were reliant on the ship as a means to escape, Isabella however called them in but only problems emerged the Bright Hope was damaged nearly destroyed by the so called Super Star Destroyer Executor, and the Imperial II-''class Star Destroyer ''Stalker, however Farr gave a signal to Isabella of the Centennial Chihuahua telling her she must call for aid to assist, however she known a bounty hunter friend a Gand named Zuckuss and 4-LOM whom where on good terms with the Rebels, the Centennial Chihuahua was able to go find her friend, but Phineas was unaware that they couldn't especially trust Bounty Hunters, but Isabella told him that they're was no choice, Eventually for Seth Pendleton and Irving Du Bois setteled down aboard the ship in the crew quarters, he found it comfortable in the new surroundings, but however Phineas and Ferb helped guide them on tour around the ship thus the modified gun turrets and also what it has aboard, he did however tell him what he must see aboard he was also welcome to Coffee and notably blue-milk, however the crew aboard travelling where, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as pilot and Captain of the Centennial Chihuahua, Phineas Flynn as First Mate of the ship, Ferb Fletcher as Second Mate. and aboard where R2-D6, R3-D3 and one vital fromer ex Imperial-Astromech droid R2-Q6 was vital to the war effort of the Rebel Alliance and had secret information, the others where Buford Van Stomm was the ships cook, Baljeet Tjinder the ships Machanic and Gunner. Candace Flynn, sister to Phineas is the ships so called executive officer and second in command which Isabella was sometimes taunted by but had to deal with his sister much to her annoyance, the others include the Firestar Girls, Gretchen is the ships Chief medical officer with the rank of Lieutenant. she was also in charge of the wounded but had skills tending to them if such helping wounded out, Ginger Hirano is the ships Chief Warrant Officer and is out of all the best which she specialized in a field with little or no knowledge of or experienced with Ginger was very skilled in their area of expertise and tasked with overseeing the work of regular warrant officers. Adyson Sweetwater is the ships Engineering officer works in the engine room to check on the Hyperdrive, Holly, Katie and Milly where Gunners Mates, all of whom Gretchen, Ginger, Adyson, Holly, Katie, and Millie where experts officers, however the new passengers Seth Pendleton and Irving Du Bois where newcomers and had much to learn from them, On the journey Seth gained some help from Gretchen however she explained to Seth about what brought him aboard the Centennial Chihuahua in the very first place, but as he said perhaps to Isabella before Seth told her that his Leader of the Squad, Corporal Jobin was killed by Darth Vader and Seth wanted to madly get revenge for the death of Jobin, however she told him that unfortunately Darth Vader is strong in the force and however he could outmanoeuvre any trooper he is too powerful in the force, Pendleton asked Gretchen why he was but she only could ask she told him something and whispered it to his ear but told him to keep it secret from Luke Skywalker and mainly the other Rebels what Gretchen (secretly told him was Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker, Luke's father and she knew from the records as she researched the Skywalker family thanks to Phineas and Ferb with the information sent from Obi-Wan Kenobi who died in the previous story). Seth was forced to understand but he wouldn't tell Irving nor anyone only Phineas and Ferb and everyone but Buford. Candace. Baljeet, and mainly of course Irving didn't know this yet. Category:Boys Category:Fanon characters Category:Character fanon